


Somewere over the Rainbow

by WTSL_writer_of_things



Series: Singing song, and dancing our worries away. [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTSL_writer_of_things/pseuds/WTSL_writer_of_things
Summary: "To a place just beyond the sun, to a place behind the rain....Somewere over the rainbow, way up high theres a land that I heard of once in a lullaby."Thomas is forced into bringing Charlie to a meeting with Luca Changretta. Everything goes fine until a small lunch brake forced the meeting to end, and pick back up in two hours. Luca goes to get his food and was suprised to see a small child covered in powder and bread crumbs. Charlie starts to cry and Luca takes it upone himself to calm the poor boy down while he cleans him up.
Relationships: Luca Changretta/Tommy Shelby
Series: Singing song, and dancing our worries away. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571437
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	Somewere over the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Pure songfic fluff, luca takes a likeing to little Charlie and Thomas nearly dies from both Luca holding his son and his singing voice. Which I highly suggest you listen to the link : https://youtu.be/Jn0WnUW-_Vg  
> It should work, but listen to this while reading to get a general idea, but if the link dosent work just go to youtube and listen to Al Bowlly Somewere over the Rainbow.  
> That's all go enjoy the story now :)

Thomas felt a sudden cold sweat rush over his body. "Pardon me what exactly did you say?" He asked in a cold tone. "I said that I cant watch little Charlie today sir, my aunt died and she's all the way over in Poland, it's an urgent family matter sir." He stood thier thinking on what was going to happen, today wasnt a good day, he had a meeting with Luca Changretta and couldnt risk haveing Charlie being there with him. 

"Can you put the trip off for a day at least?"

"No sir, today is the last day I can get there I'm afraid."

Thomas stood there in silence for a very long time, the little gears in his head turning trying to find a good solution to this already bad day. It didnt take long before he thought of a rather good seemingly foolproof plan. He would take chair with him and just find a random spare room and hind him there. 

"Alright, you may go now, I have a plan for the little one."

The nanny left without another word as she grabbed a small bag and left for the entrance, Thomas made his way upstairs to fetch chalrie and a bag for him. It broke his heart when he opened the door to Charlie's room, the boy was still asleep and was bundled up holding the bear Grace gave him. He didnt want to wake Charlie, so he instead carefully and quietly pack a small bag of snakes and two toys, before he woke his son up. 

"Charlie, Charlie little one wake up, daddy is gonna take you with him to work today." Chalrie slowly rose his head off his pillow and sleepily stared up at his father. "Work?" He asked in his very sleepy voice. "Yes work, but your gonna be a big boy today and your gonna eat some snakes and sit in a room alright?" He said this in a slow calm voice as he began to get Charlie out of bed and quickly, but gently put his clothes on him. 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Charlie was being a good child, he didn't fuss nore cry when Thomas had left him with the bag in a big room, he did however eat all of the fruit Thomas packed. You see thomas was yet to go get any sweets or bread that Charlie could snake on so a mixed varity if fruits would have to do wich went quick, and he was still so hungry.

"Whens daddy going to be done with his work..." he sighed to himself as he slid off the couch as he began to walk over tords the door a small pout on his face as he began to think of just exactly how much fruit his dad gave him. One strawberry and a handful of blueberries not much at all. He couldnt very well blam or be angry at his father, but he was hungry that's a certainty.

He lightly shook his head as he opened the door to look for a kitchen or lose change for some food, somthing he just need more then a few berries in his system. So he wondered the halls and suddenly ducked behind a table when he saw a man exit a room. The room had a wonderful scent comei g from it so Charlie whent to investigate it, and good god was it more than a nice smell, it made his stomach rumble from hunger.

He quickly darted into the kitchen area a few loaves of bread lay upone it and even some pastries. And by all this he counted exactly three small pastries, and one pre-cut loaf of bread. "It seems to be for everyone I'll just take a little bit." And a little bit he did take, he took all three of the small bit slightly filling pastiries which tasted like honey and lemon with fruit, and cut a small pice of bread which was quite filling. He sat in the chair looking down at his clothes and noticing how thir was white powder from the pastries all over him, what he didnt notice was the man had returned.

"Hello their little one, mind telling me were my, erm... you know what where's your father." His voice came cold as he lightly walked over to Charlie who was petrified from fear itself. "Charlie....is m-m-my name sir....my my...my." he began to hiccup as he eyes glossed over a few small tears falling over his cheeks as he lighy sobbed, he began to rub his eyes almost calming him down but mostly to get the stay tears away from his eyes.

While the man known as Luca, was honestly paniced he didnt mean to scare the child, he was just asking where the kids dad was. "Hey, hey now Charlie little one it's all right just calm down...here let me clean you up little bambino." Luca carefully picked charlie up and sat him on the kitchen counter and began to wipe off the excess powder and bread crumbs but the boy was still crying. So Luca picked him back up, place chalies head onto his shoulder as he began to geny hum, wich slowly turned to a slow song he knew by heart.

"When the all the world is a hopeless humble, and the rain drops tumble, heaven opens a magic lane. When all the clouds darken up the sky way theirs a rainbow highway to be found. Lean into your windowpane, just behind the sun just a step beyond the rain~"

His voice came slow, soft and sensual as well as soothing to chalies little ears, his crying died down some. What nither of them noticed however was the un-anounced guest who were silently watching the show. The two men were of cource Luca's, and the shelby's filling suit a few moments later.

"Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high  
There's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby.  
Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream,  
Really do come true.

  


  


Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops,  
High above the chimney tops,  
That's where you'll find me.

Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
Why then, oh why can't I?  
If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why can't I?~"

Luca began to hum an almost instrumental part as he began to slightly saw from side to side, wich evolved into lightly sawing around the kitchen while he supported chalie with his left arm and held him with his right. Chalie was compleatly calm by this time but still wished to listen to him sing so Luca finished the song up. But by this time his own men, and two of three shelby's had shown up, John who was smiling like an idot and Arthur who was smiling but not as bad as John, and who else to show up other than Thomas himself to see the ending of the show.

"Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high. There's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby. Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue. And the dreams that you dare to dream, Really do come true.

  


Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops,  
High above the chimney tops,  
That's where you'll find me.

Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
Why then, oh why can't I?  
If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why can't I?~"

Luca slowed his swaying movements as he let out a deep exhale rubbing Charlie's back a few more times before noticing he had accidentally put him to sleep, a smile creeped onto his face as he lighy put his lips onto of chalies head giveing a small kiss to the child before looking up and noticing the crowd was very quick to disappear except of cource Thomas.

"Your a very talented singer Mr. Changretta, put Charlie right to sleep and calmed his crying down, or so I heard." His voice was calm and oddly inviting tords Luca as he spoke, this didn't change the fact however that Luca looked like a tomato. His face turned red not only from the unwanted crowd, but Thomas haveing said that made him feel both very proud of himself and also made him feel like he needed to toss his body into the nearby sea just to cool down.

"Hello Mr. Shelby, your son here ate the majority of my lunch I'm afraid...might I convince you to perhaps take me out sometime to make up for it?" Lucas voice came quite and calmed as he stepped over tords Thomas, taking car not to wake up Charlie as he gently handed him off to his father. "Well perhaps next time you'll learn not to leave your lunch out around hungry children." He spoke these words as he lleaned tords Luca his crystal blue eyes gleaming as his lips moved to form a small smile.

"I know a good restaurant with italian cuisine, meet me outside on the steps by no 8:00 P.M. Sharp alright." Thomas had moved his face to place his lips next to Luca's earlobe as he whispered the words to him, upone pulling away, he held a strong smile on his face as he left the building. Luca stood thier alone his heart fluttering as his eyes dropped, the thoughts of that night ringing in his mind.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

As thomas drove home the rain from that day lightened up and Charlie slowly woke up, Thomas having been to focused on the road wasnt paying attention to the sky but Charlie was.

"Look daddy it's a rainbow! They really are behind gry clouds huh." Chalie spoke as if remembering word for word that song Luca sang, and thomas couldnt help but feel his heart flutter as well. The man could almost sing as good as grace, maybe a little better.

  



End file.
